Fire and Ice
by foxeye10
Summary: Who knows, maybe the world will end on the whim of a Time Lord...


Right, so anyone who's read pretty much any of my stories before will be able to tell you lovely readers that this will have absolutely no plot...it's really just some of my musings.

So basically the story behind this was playing Top Trumps with my little brother and I noticed that the Doctor's card had 0 for 'Darkness' rating. This got me rather offended and I went off one about how he was one of the darkest characters on the show ect... basically just being incredibly geeky!

The poem I've used here is 'Fire and Ice' by Robert Frost which is one of my all-time favourite poems and I just thought was so damn perfect for this fic.

So without further ado (polite way of saying shut up and get on with it) here we go...

* * *

_"Some say the world will end in fire,_  
_Some say in ice._  
_From what I've tasted of desire_  
_I hold with those who favor fire._  
_But if it had to perish twice,_  
_I think I know enough of hate_  
_To say that for destruction ice_  
_Is also great_  
_And would suffice."_

-Robert Frost-

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

He blazes like the Sun, like the heart of a thousand stars. Worlds turn and burn around him and still he walks on, unsinged. Though explosions may rack the earth beneath his heels and fire may rain from the heavens he shall not be deterred.

_Some say in ice._

Oh, but he can be so cold, so _very_ cold. His face frozen like the statue of an ancient god, so old, so beyond caring. And that is when his enemies start to feel truly, _truly_ afraid, when the heat of his anger has fled and all that remains is cold, dead determination. For at this moment they know they have gone too far, and all concepts of mercy are dead and buried.

_From what I've tasted of desire_

He knows desire, the liquid fire that runs through veins setting nerves blazing in its wake. He has felt it flare with love and hate, two sides of the same coin, so often directed at the same man, the same lord. And a taste is all he can ever have, before it is ripped away, his heart torn asunder once more.

_I hold with those who favour fire._

His anger burns so brightly, few live to face his heart of stone. He scalds those he touches, leaving marks they will bear for the rest of their lives. His fury has brought empires crashing at a single word. It flares fast and strong, for he has not half the mercy of when he was young.

_But if it had to perish twice,_

He has seen the ends of stars, worlds, galaxies, entire universes. He has seen the beginning and the end, the constant cycle of life, in all its darkness, all its hope. How much death has he seen, this eternal traveller, this lonely god. And then he leaves, he _always_ leaves, and the broken hearts and broken bodies move on - those that still are able.

_I think I know enough of hate_

His heart is so full of darkness. It twists and smoulders, the bile and fury of all the death he has seen, all the death he has caused. Oh, how he would love to see his enemies destroyed, love to hear their screams, love to hear how they beg for the mercy he will not show. Oh _yes_, he knows hate.

_To say that for destruction ice_

Ah, destruction. How often his path has been wreathed in rubble and broken dreams. Shattered hopes and the moans of the dying. Fear him, for pain and sorrow are moths to his crippling flame.

_Is also great_

Yes, he knows power. He knows it murders. It brings pain. It shows the very darkest parts of your soul. He knows just how sweet it tastes, that forbidden fruit. He denies himself each morsel, binding himself in rules and ordinances. Thou shalt not carry a gun. Thou shalt stop a child's cry. Thou shalt be so much less than you could be, if you _only_ let yourself.

_And would suffice. _

All that he could have been, all that he was not. Thank your gods and bless your ancestors that the man they call Doctor is on your side. For what lies behind the smile, behind the buffoonish manner – behind all those façades? Fire and Ice. Burning passion and glacial hatred. He has saved this world so many times - but do not forget, human he is not. He is the last of the Time Lords. And he _must_ suffice.

* * *

If anyone may be wondering why this is under the 9th Doctor, I just felt he was one of the darkest incarnations.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
